


l'histoire renversée

by CampionSayn



Series: September Morning Bells [12]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26788138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: "I do but keep the peace."
Relationships: maybe Benvolio Montague/Tybalt
Series: September Morning Bells [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906099
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	l'histoire renversée

_'Oldest cousin, peacemaker, peacekeeper, wisest swordsman in this fight.'_  
  
  
When Tybalt's rapier strikes flesh, and blood springs out onto the sand and cracked earth at the feet of those circling, the Prince of Cats half expects waters of the Holy Grail in its stead. Bloodshot, but still clear eyes find his own and he cannot help but think, _'How will I forgive myself?'  
_  
  
A strange thought, when his hatred had been as wide as a desert; those harsh winds guttering out in the presence of this oasis, clear and perfect, of rational thought.  
  
  
Panics winds and cords within his belly when Romeo and Mercutio descend to catch Benvolio in open arms, screaming like martyrs and maenads when the man himself dropped down on knees, blood dribbling through cloth with too much ease.  
  
Tybalt cannot find it in himself to be surprised when a snarl escapes him at Mercutio's attempt to remove the blade--from flesh or Tybalt's own hand--and the Capulet kept his grip tight to the weapon, the other palm coming up to lie flat against the chest. Heart still beating, lungs still filling.  
  
Romeo, oh the horrid fool who caused the swords to draw and clang with rage, understood before his friend, and said the words they all needed to hear, even if they didn't know it.  
  
  
"Be still, be still; it is not deep. There is still a chance, yet."  
  
"Aye," Tybalt replied, without cruelty, without thought, heart beneath his hand strumming fast, "He will mend."


End file.
